1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to service selection gateways (SSG) used in telecommunication networks, and more specifically to a SSG which allows a group of hosts to access the same services conveniently.
2. Related Art
Service selection gateways (SSG) generally refer to network switches which allow a subscriber to selectively access various services on the Internet. In one common scenario, a service provider (e.g., an internet service provider or a shop providing the subscriber terminals to access the services) controls the services a subscriber is permitted to access, and charge (receive compensation) the subscriber for accessing/using the services.
In general, it is desirable that a SSG provide a service provider the ability to offer different services to different subscribers and charge the subscribers for the services. In addition, the SSG should generally simplify the manner in which the services can be enabled for the specific subscribers.